


Descent

by icarus_chained



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Greek and Roman Mythology, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small sketch piece. Bruce/J'onn, Hades/Persephone. J'onn as Orpheus, essentially</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

J'onn stared up, in some awe, at the throne of the Grey King. Hades stared back, his eyes deep and surprisingly lively in his wan, hollowed face. For the first time, J'onn sensed another mind in this place of the dead, fierce and cold and alive, and burning with lonely intelligence. The god watched him silently, one hand resting lightly on the empty throne beside him.

"You have made your way past my guardians," the grey king noted, almost absently. J'onn only nodded. A three-headed dog doesn't pose too much trouble, not when you're intangible. As far as Cerberus was concerned, J'onn was right where he belonged. It had only been the river of souls which had ... hurt, really. "Why, mortal?"

J'onn frowned a little, then allowed himself the touch of humour. "The same reason as most, I imagine. I do apologise for the cliche, your majesty." To his surprise, Hades smiled a little, at that.

"You get used to it," he intoned, and there was a weight of dry, hollow years behind the words. "At least it proves a distraction, at times. There is ... so little, here." J'onn nodded, the red weight of a dead planet in his mind, and offered a quiet, wry smile in sudden sympathy. The god tilted his head to one side, studying him.

"It is a difficult thing, to be alone," J'onn explained softly, and the Grey King nodded silently.

"It is indeed," he answered. "Very well, mortal. Name your companion, and I shall name my price."

"Bruce," J'onn whispered, voice cracking a little, and for a second he thought he saw empathy in the god's burning eyes. "I would have my mate returned, your majesty. Even for a little while. It was ... not his time."

"The time is not for mortals to decided," Hades answered, not unkindly. "But ... for a price ..." 

J'onn nodded, his agreement unconditional. No price of his was too high. "Anything I may give you," he pledged, firmly. The god smiled sadly, and stood, coming down the steps beneath his throne to stand before his supplicant. And there, for a moment, he hesitated.

"It is ... some time before my wife ... my Persephone ... returns," he began, something that might almost have been embarrassment in his dark eyes. "I am ... lonely, mortal."

J'onn looked at him then, looked directly into the burning eyes of the god of death, and saw something there that was terribly familiar to him. Something small, and alone, and in need of some fragment of warmth, no matter how tiny. Something fearful, even as it yearned.

He nodded. "How long until your queen returns?" he asked, and the sudden, surprised glow in the hollowed features was nearly reward in and of itself.

"Not more than two months. Sixty days." The pale eagerness of the immortal voice was wounding in its sincerity. J'onn nodded, and laid a gentle hand of the grey arm.

"Then shall we wait for our mates together, your majesty?" he asked softly, and the hesitant smile he recieved was more beauty than had ever graced the lonely halls in the long months of summer, when the queen of the dead was gone from her husband's side.


End file.
